


maybe it's time

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Jackson loves the peace of just being with Derek and Stiles; it's a pity he can't have that all the time.





	maybe it's time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #265: serene/serenity at fullmoon_ficlet. I am trying to fill the tag for this threesome with domestic fluff, one tiny fic at a time.

The room is pitch black when Jackson wakes, one of the phones blinking green light from the night stand. He reaches out, pausing when he bumps into Stiles; he doesn’t want to wake him up. Instead he slides down the end of the bed, glad they never made it under the covers, while at the same time cursing the fact that they all fell asleep naked.

He pads around the bed, picks up the phone. It’s a missed message from Danny warning him of a traffic jam and letting him know that getting back to their apartment from wherever he is might take some extra time. Of course, Danny sent it at ten and it’s now two in the morning, so Jackson’s pretty sure traffic’s cleared up.

A soft snuffle, and Stiles rolls over, whining as he falls into the empty space Jackson left behind. Derek reaches out, wraps an arm around Stiles and pulls him close.

Jackson isn’t jealous, per se, but he wishes he could stay. It’s so peaceful when he’s here. So easy, the way he fits between them and around them, as if they both fill voids in his life that he didn’t even know he had. The moments when they lie there in Derek and Stiles’s big bed, relaxing in the aftermath, are among the most perfect in his life.

There’s just one rule: Jackson can’t stay. That serenity, that peace, it’s not for him.

He finds his boxers near the nightstand, but he has to fish around to find his jeans (on the floor by the closets) and his shirt (near the wall on the floor on Derek’s side of the bed). He gives up his socks as a loss; he knows his shoes are still downstairs by the front door, when he shed them after his arrival for dinner that night.

“Jackson.” Stiles’s voice is a soft hiss in the night.

Jackson glances back over, his eyes flaring to let him see where Stiles sits up in bed, one knee bent like he’s getting up.

“Go back to sleep,” Jackson whispers. “We fell asleep when we were cuddling.”

Ten years ago if anyone had told him he’d spend his evenings cuddling with Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, he would’ve said they were insane. _Cuddling_. As if that were a thing he’d do with them.

Stiles climbs out of bed, and Derek rolls over again, hand striking the empty space. There’s a soft growl, but Stiles doesn’t stop. He pads across the floor, crowding into Jackson, winding his arms around him before he leans in for a kiss.

Which Jackson gives him, of course, lingering over this momentary middle-of-the-night sleepy peace. Jackson raises a hand, cups Stiles’s face. “Stiles,” he whispers. “Go back to sleep before Derek wakes up. And pull up the covers. We fell asleep naked.”

“We could do a lot of other things naked,” Stiles murmurs, nuzzling Jackson’s throat.

It’s tempting. It’s so very tempting to slide back into bed, cover Stiles with his body and jerk them both off with lazy motion until they fall asleep again. Except. “Do you really want to explain this to Millie when she barges into your room in the morning?” Jackson whispers.

He hates being the voice of reason. Hates the way Stiles stiffens like cold water’s been thrown over him, and hates the way Derek growls loudly, sitting up in bed and wide awake at the scent of Stiles’s distress.

Jackson steps back, the serenity gone as reality wraps itself tight around him. “I thought so,” he says.

“She has school this morning,” Stiles says.

Jackson can’t think why that matters. “I know, it’s Thursday. So?”

“She needs some time to wrap her head around it. She’s only six,” Stiles tells him, as if Jackson doesn’t remember the day that Derek and Stiles brought home this tiny baby and named her Millicent Penelope Stilinski-Hale—a mouthful for anyone, and far too big of a name for a child that was barely five pounds at the time.

Jackson wasn’t sleeping with them then. Wasn’t doing… whatever this is… then. And he knows that Millie needs time. That’s why she only knows that they’re friends. That he’s Uncle Jackson and he comes by for dinner sometimes.

But he’s always gone by the time she wakes up in the morning. It’s hard enough having two dads. He understands that they can’t explain that her dads have a boyfriend.

“But Saturday morning,” Stiles barges onwards. “If you’re here on Saturday, that gives her two days to forget about it being different, and then she won’t talk about it at school. Not until we’ve given her a way to talk about it.”

“Saturday sounds good,” Derek mumbles, patting the bed. “Bring Thai Friday night, Jackson. I like Thai. Don’t forget to bring a bag.”

Stiles crowds in close again, and Jackson wants to reach for him, bridge the distance between them. But this—this thing that they’re offering—he’s not sure if he’s dreaming it in the middle of the night.

“So you’ll stay Friday night,” Stiles says slowly. “And Saturday night. And Millie will get used to it. And maybe sometime soon you won’t have to go home at all.”

Jackson swallows hard. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yes.” Derek’s voice is muffled by the bed. “Fuck yes, and can we talk about this in the morning?”

Stiles leans in, cradling Jackson’s face in his. He kisses his lips carefully, slow and sweet, then his forehead. “Yes,” Stiles echoes. “Not tonight, but bring some things Friday. I think Millie’s ready. I think we’re all more than ready, Jackson. It’s time.”

Stiles kisses him again, then pads back to bed while Jackson watches him go. By the time Jackson gets the door open, Derek’s breath is easy with sleep, and Jackson is certain that Stiles is almost there. It’s quiet. Serene.

He can’t have this tonight, but soon that will change. Soon he’ll have Derek and Stiles and the peace of sleep any time he wants, and he’ll be a third father to their darling daughter.

Maybe it’s finally time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)! If you like my fic, you might also like my original work, available free at [Welcome to PHU](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com).


End file.
